Penny Harrow's 100 baby Story
by Galarigirl129
Summary: Penny has always loved children all her life. She lived in Bridge Port growing up, but decided to move to Pleasantview because it is a more child friendly place. With Penny's father does not approve of this, but she decides to continue anyway. Will she make it to the big one-oh-oh? (Note: This is not done in game, it is made up, therefore not a challenge)
1. Details on the Fanfic

Welcome everyone! So, welcome to my 100 baby challenge. For the sake of easy reading, this chapter/thing will be written in normal. Normally, you would be seeing these things on blogs with pictures, but I've decided to do this here instead to do it here, mainly because I don't really want to take hundreds of pictures. Also, this is not (I repeat NOT) done in game. This is entirely made up, therefore, not a challenge. Now, let's get to how this is going to work. I will structure it with each pregnancy. When I type in this font, Penny is narrating. **But in this font I am talking, like I normally in other fanfics. **Names will be chosen mostly by me.

Rules:

1. Play the game how you normally would (if that means cheats then yes) you can't use cheats to the point that you are doing nothing. You have to earn your money and you have to care for your kids.

2. You have to teach toddler to at least talk and walk

3. Earn your money by painting and guitar or even by writing books . That means to getting jobs at a work place.

4. You can grow up your kids, you don't have to wait for them, birthday cakes are your best friends.

5. The kids have to go to school, education is good : )

6. You can have home or hospital births

7. You can use lifetime rewards (fertility)

8. Try to have different fathers (unless it goes along with the story)

9. Teens can help you out with toddler (teaching them)

10. HAVE FUN!

Added rules (extra rules that I play by)

Teens are recommended to go to prom before they become adults.

(Optional) Toddlers have to be potty trained.

(Optional) Teens have to learn to drive.

Other things:

You can add whatever other rules you want yourself to do, but The father's cannot move in with the family, the mother has to raise them by herself (Teens can help). If the social worker takes any child, the challenge is over. You can also adopt once or twice.

The next chapter will be in Penny's point of view. And, I will not be giving a disclaimer at the start of every chapter, so here it is now. I do not own the rights to and Sims game. They belong to EA.


	2. Prologue: Introduction

Hi! My name is Penny Harrow. I had just turned into an adult, moved into my own house, though small, it is my own. I have long, light blue hair; I just keep it tied up. I normally just stay in a sweatshirt and jeans. My traits are Family Oriented, Hopeless Romantic, Natural Cook, Neat, and Artistic. My lifetime goal is to raise 5 children from infants to teens, even though I will have a lot more children than that. I hope to complete the 100 baby challenge. I guess that makes me a challenge mother. I've always loved children, and to be around them.

My mom, Lisa, is very supportive of my idea. She has the same hair color as mine, and just would love to see more sims with our hair color. My dad, Kurt, isn't too sure about my decision. He worries about my health, and how my body will take its toll through 100 births. My Brother, Sheldon, is very supportive of me, as he is three days younger than I am; he's excited to have 100 nieces and nephews. My sister, Cindy, is not really happy about my decision, but she always thinks she can control me. She is the oldest child and thinks she is the boss of everyone. I decided to do this challenge when I was in high school. Most girls wanted to settle down, have a quaint family, or take care of children, things like that. I was always the odd one out, so why not continue that? My best friend since Elementary school is my biggest supporter. Her name is Evelyn Normander, but I just call her Eve. Eve works as a cook at the dinner, and an excellent cook at that.

Anyway, enough about my past. I live in a very small three bedroom one bathroom house. The living room has some toys for my children and I have an art easel in the largest bedroom, which is my own. I have a cheap double bed in the same room as my easel. In another room, I have two cribs and in the last room I have two beds. I have a table to sit a large family, but no high chairs, I ran out of money before I could buy them. My father was right to tell me to stay in Pleasantview; it's a very nice town to raise a family. Also, Eve lives nearby, so that a plus.


	3. Baby 1

I had just arrived in my new home; I had just finished placing an object I had brought with me from Bridgeport, when I heard a knock at my door. I sighed and walked swiftly to the door.

"Open the door, Penny!" A voice yelled at me. I instantly knew who it was, None other than Evelyn Normander. I smiled at her yelling at me to open the door, and then I did what she wanted me to. "Ah! Penny!" She yelled to me again. She bear hugged me.

"I've missed you too!" I joked. She smiled at me.

"I brought some friends!" She said, and turned to reveal a young man and a woman.

"Hi." I shyly responded.

"I heard that you are taking the challenge, so I asked a challenge mother and a friend to come and visit you." Eve was bearing a huge smile.

"Oh? Thanks." I looked over to the woman; she had a day one baby bump. "My name is Penny Harrow, and you?" I asked.

"May Carter." She answered swiftly. "And this is my brother, Michael." She introduced. I shook his hand.

"Hi…Hi." I managed to say to both of them.

"And guess what!" Eve yelled at the top of her lungs.

"You're going to be calm?" I joked. I at least got a smile from May.

"Eventually! BUT I'm going to take the challenge too!" Eve was jumping around. I was surprised, but I smiled widely.

"That's awesome!" I cheered.

"I couldn't wait to see you, and when I heard about you taking the challenge AND moving to Pleasantview, I had three children already." Eve was speaking a little calmer.

"I'm so happy for you." I paused for a second. "How about you three come in? My house isn't much, but it's something." I held the door open.

"Thank you." Michael said. He was the first to go in, followed by May, and finally Eve and I. I led them to the scarcely decorated living room.

"So, May, what baby are you on?" I asked.

"24" She responded.

"Wow." Wow? Really? Out of all the things I could say I just had to say wow. "Uhm, are you hungry? I could make some Autumn Salad." I offered.

"Booorrriiinnnnggg!" Eve yelled.

"Eve, salad is good for you. You'll learn to love it, trust me." May said, with a slight smile. "But yes, I'm fine with Autumn Salad. Michael?"

"Oh, of course, I'll eat whatever." Michael was staring off in the distance.

"You can go ahead and turn the television on." I said, as I was heading to the kitchen. Eve quickly turned the TV on to some romance show. I ignored the gushy love story and focused on chopping the vegetables for the salad. In 15 minutes, the salad was ready. "Salad's done." I said during a commercial break. As the three came over to the table, I set a plate with food on it. I sat down with my own food.

"This is amazing!" Michael said after his first bite. I smiled.

"Thanks. My mother taught it to me." I said. I took a bite, and it was surprisingly great.

"So, tell us about yourself." May offered.

"Well, I came from Bridge Port, born and raised there, uhm, I love children." I started. I looked at Eve.

"She can be really shy, especially in a new town, but don't worry; she'll be back to her real self in a few days." Eve said

"Oh my traits, that would help, wouldn't it? Uhm, I am Family Oriented, Hopeless Romantic, Natural Cook, Neat, and Artistic." I continued eating. Eve had the Family Oriented trait, Hopeless Romantic, Party Animal, Flirty, and Friendly traits.

"That's a very helpful group of traits you have there. I am Family Oriented, Natural Cook, Neat, Bookworm, and Virtuoso." May explained. We continued talking about our pasts and, like my father, May's father doesn't like this challenge either. Michael even is doing his own type of challenge, to help any woman who is doing the challenge. We decided to woohoo tomorrow night. My guests left near dinner time, so I was just about to grab another plate of Autumn Salad, sadly, it went bad. Sighing, I cleaned the plate and made myself a plate of Goopy Carbonara. I ate fast, so I could paint a bit and get my painting skill up. I had perfected my cooking skill as a teen. I cleaned up the kitchen and started a small painting. I finished in an hour, it didn't look too good and only worth 2 simoleons. I sold it anyway and I am now 2 simoleons richer. I started to paint a medium painting as well, but I soon decide to sleep. I smiled at the thought of this being my first night in my new house; I've made two new friends, and saw my best friend again all in the same day. I slept soundly.

I woke up near 7 and made myself some Eggs Machiavellian for breakfast. I took a shower and used the toilet and painted the whole day. I got a few paintings done, earning about 500 simoleons. I looked at the clock by my bed, and realized I painted the day away.

"Crap." I sighed. I quickly took another shower and put on a nicer outfit. I prepared two plates of tri-tip steaks and a key lime pie. I had just finished setting the table when the doorbell rang. I ran to get it.

"Hi Penny." Michael said.

"Hi Michael!" I said a little energetic. "I made some dinner, if you're hungry." I offered. Michael smiled.

"Sounds great, and smells even more great."

"Well, come on in and have some tri-tip steak." I offered and led him to the table. We ate the steak and a slice of the key lime pie.

"Very good, once again, Penny." He complimented.

"So, let's get this straight. You will woohoo with me then leave? Right? I'm still very nervous about this." I admitted.

"Yeah, I can do that. But call me when our baby is born. I'll be sure to visit." Michael said, picking up his plate.

"Leave it, I can get it later." I stood up. "Shall we?" Michael nodded. We headed to my bedroom and completed the deed. A lullaby rang throughout the room, indicating my pregnancy. I started to fall asleep while Michael tip-toed out of my house.

I woke up very early, well, I was forced to wake up early, I had to run to my toilet and throw up.

"I'm going to grow to hate this…" I groaned. I sat down on the couch and started at the TV screen until my phone broke the silence. "Hello?" I spoke clearly

"So! How'd it go?" It was Eve.

"Well, since I'm puking, it went pretty well." I responded. I heard her cheer.

"Well, I found a new man, and we woohooed, and I'm on the same boat as you." Eve said.

"That's wonderful" I responded.

"And today is May's due date for babies 24 and 25." Eve informed.

"That's cool." I guess I sounded a little down.

"Something wrong?" Eve asked.

"Oh no, just a little morning sickness."

"Well, how about tomorrow we go out to eat at the dinner?"

"Sounds great. How about we invite May as well, I'm sure one of her teens will watch her new children."

"Probably. I'll call her, and then call you back." I was starting to feel sick again.

"Alright, sound like a plan. Talk to you soon, Eve." I said, trying to hurry and say good-bye, I was about to puke again.

"Okay, Bye Pens!" I rolled my eyes at the pet name she gave me.

"Bye Eves." I responded to get her back. We hung up and I ran to the bathroom and puked again. It was almost noon, so I wouldn't have to deal with it much longer. I look a hot shower and let the water run down my back. I put my light blue hair in a ponytail and started to paint to pass the time. Soon, noon passed and I guessed it was safe to eat, but right as I was on my way to the kitchen my phone rang again.

"Hello?" I said a bit irritated.

"Penny! She said yes, so I'm going to make reservations." Eve informed me. A toddler was screaming, which triggered another. "I have to go." Eve said then hung up. I made myself some macaroni and cookies. I put away the extra cookies after my meal. I looked at my kitchen. I went to the store and bought myself a high chair. A man had stopped me.

"Might I say that your hair is beautiful?" He complimented me.

"Uh, thanks." I responded.

"My mother has the same hair color." He said. I looked at the time; it was getting close to the 24 hour mark of my woohoo with Michael.

"I have to go. But that thank you." I took the high chair and left. I placed the high chair in the kitchen. I stepped back to admire the new furniture, then I felt something in my abdomen. My shirt felt tighter, and then I realized that it was my baby bump. I walked to my bedroom and put my maternity wear on. I just had some soup for dinner and went to bed.

My phone woke me up with a text. Luckily, it was pretty late, and I needed to get up anyway to get ready for the lunch. I read the text and it was from May. I didn't remember giving her my number, but Evelyn probably gave it to her. I read it anyway, it said:

"Penny, I had twins! A boy and a girl, Leah and Lee. See you at lunch!" I smiled. 26? I think that's what she was at. I set my phone back down and cleaned myself up in the bathroom. Once again, I went with the simple approach with just a bowl of cereal. Time was ticking my quickly, and I was running out of time to get ready. I ended up putting on a simple, loose dress and putting my hair up again. My doorbell rang and I hurried to get the door. As I guessed, it was Eve and May. May looked just as good not pregnant as she looked pregnant. I opened the door.

"Hi!" I shouted happily.

"So Pens, how does it feel to be pregnant?" Eve asked.

"Kinda weird." I admitted.

"You'll get used to it." May said.

"So, shall we go and eat?" Eve asked a bit exited; she wasn't bouncing around like normal, luckily.

"Why not?" May joked. Eve shot her a serious look.

"Okay! To the diner!" Eve yelled. I shut my door and locked it. May drove us to the diner and we had an outdoor meal. May ordered some lobster whilst Eve had some simple macaroni; I decided to order a hamburger.

"So, what have you two been up to?" May asked.

"I've been painting a lot to get some money." I answered.

"Practicing my guitar, when I play out in public I get a lot of money." Evie answered. Our food had come then and we ate pretty fast so we could get back to talking.

"So, how are the new babies doing, May?" I asked.

"Oh, they are just wonderful! They are very quiet. How are your children doing, Eve?"

"My oldest just started school today, they grow up so fast! And my two babies are now toddlers, so I have to teach them their skills soon." Eve looked so proud. "What about you Penny?"

"Well, I am hoping to have a girl. I have a perfect name for a little girl." I said, rubbing my small baby bump. "Nicole. I've always loved that name."

"That is such a great name. I've named one of my children Nicole. She was very beautiful." May said. We continued to talk about life and other things, like hobbies. We stayed at the diner until dinner time, May had gone home and Eve and I went to Eve's house to meet her children.

"Casey, you can go home now, thanks for watching the children, here's 75 simoleons." Eve said. The teenager left with the money and Eve's oldest came running.

"Mommy! I'm so glad you're home!" He yelled. He was just as energetic as his mother. Eve hugged her son.

"Jordan, this is my friend Penny from when I was your age." Eve explained. Jordan waved. "Are you sister's sleeping?'

"Yes Mommy." He answered.

"Did the babysitter feed you?" Eve asked again.

"Yep! We had spaghetti, and there's some left!" Jordan said.

"Okay, why don't you get ready for bed then come say good night to me." Eve offered. Jordan nodded and walked off. Eve gave me some food and I was off to get home. I immediately went to bed, not realizing my baby bump had gotten larger.

Morning rolled around quickly, and unexpectedly. I just ate the cookies I had made and wasted the day in my own world. I decided to do the same tomorrow, as my due date was tomorrow.

The next night I went into my first labor. I decided to go to the hospital. I took a taxi and calmly walked in. Hours past and soon, I walked out with a baby girl, Nicole Harrow.

**Hope you all enjoyed the first baby, things will be a little slow during the first few babies, but Penny will soon be surrounded by her own children.**


End file.
